You Left Me Here Alone
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt knew they were strong enough to make it last. He knew but Sebastian didn't. He left him, alone he swore he wouldn't but he did, he left him broken and alone. Blaine's a great distraction but Kurt will never want anybody else. He only wants Sebastian. Sequel to Keeper Of My Heart
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to my next chapter in my Kurtbastian Twilight verse, this of course is my New Moon fic. As you remember reviews, I love and keep me motivated! For right now this is just the prologue. Chapters 1-5 I am hoping to have up by the end of next week. Please review.

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = Renee **

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Sue = Billy Black**

**Thad = Seth**

**Wes = Quill**

**David = Jared**

**Jeff = Paul **

**Cooper = Sam (yeah he took over) He wasn't a character when I started the first fic so Sam was Sam but now Cooper has taken over and Sam has moved away. **

**Trent = Embry**

**Nick = Another Seth like character **

**Sugar = Leah**

**Sunshine = Emily**

**LAURENT, VICTORIA, ARO, CAIUS and MARCUS are all played by the actors who portrayed them in the movie. Other Volturri roles below:**

**Kitty = Jane **

**Chandler = Alec**

**Brody = Felix **

**Adam = Demetri **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE (PROLOGUE):**

This was a nightmare. That's all it was, a nightmare where Kurt found himself needing to run as fast as he could but try as he might it wasn't fast enough. As he rushed his way through crowds of people dressed in red, he still found his legs not making enough speed to get to his destination. The clock tower hands didn't slow they moved faster and faster towards the outcome Kurt was trying to prevent. However Kurt knew this wasn't a nightmare this was reality, because what he was running towards meant everything to him. Quinn told Kurt there was a good chance that they would all die here, if only Quinn wasn't stopped by the sunlight. Kurt could care less that he was surrounded by enemies who wouldn't hesitate to kill him because nothing else mattered, only him. As he ran, he felt no matter what he did he would be too late and if he was they might as well kill him because without him he had no reason to live. The clock tolled and Kurt ran, and kept running, running towards him.

**AN: That's the prologue. I have chapters 1-5 outlined but I am working on The Social Ladder. Please be patient I hope to have all 5 chapters up within a week of this coming Sunday.**


	2. Birthday Heart Ache

AN: Well I hope your enjoying this fic. Please remember to review and let me know what you think! I have a lot going on the next week so if there is an update it will probably only be chapter 3 which will be on Thursday unless something changes.

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = Renee **

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Emma= Esme – Will's Mate **

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Sue = Billy Black**

**Thad = Seth**

**Wes = Paul**

**Hunter = Another Seth type **

**David = Jared**

**Jeff = Another Embry type **

**Cooper = Sam (yeah he took over) He wasn't a character when I started the first fic so Sam was Sam but now Cooper has taken over and Sam has moved away. **

**Trent = Embry**

**Nick = Quill**

**Sugar = Leah**

**Sunshine = Emily**

**LAURENT, VICTORIA, ARO, CAIUS and MARCUS are all played by the actors who portrayed them in the movie. Other Volturri roles below:**

**Kitty = Jane **

**Chandler = Alec**

**Brody = Felix **

**Adam = Demetri **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE (CH.2: BIRTHDAY SNEAK ATTACK)**

Kurt had no idea how he had gotten here. Well that wasn't true he was positive this was a dream, a clear reminder that it had to be a dream stood at the other end of Sebastian's meadow. There standing in front of Kurt was his Papaw Carter, a man who had been dead for over five years now. His papaw hadn't changed in appearance since he had been gone. He still held that same pale skin as Kurt did and he still seemed to always hold a smile on his face, even in death. Just as Kurt was about to call out to him another voice interrupted him.

"Kurt"

Kurt turned to see Sebastian making his way over to him, a warm smile on his lips. Though normally seeing his boyfriend would instantly make his heart beat faster and a warmness to surround him Kurt realized that Sebastian was about to walk out into the sun. The sun, which makes Sebastian sparkle like diamonds, something that wouldn't go unseen by his Papaw.

"Sebastian don't he'll see you!" Kurt called out desperately

"It's fine babe." Sebastian assured him as they made their way towards Carter. Though Kurt didn't know how this would be fine, he trusted Sebastian with his whole heart. When they finally made it over to Carter who was staring at them with a smile that mirrored his boyfriend's Kurt finally got the strength to speak.

"Papaw this is my boyfriend…" Kurt stopped speaking when he saw Carter mirror everything he was doing. Just as confusion started to settle in, clarity came rushing through. A mirror, he was standing in front of mirror this wasn't Carter this was him.

"Happy birthday Kurt" Sebastian whispered

Just like that Kurt woke from his nightmare and was instantly relieved to get confirmation that it was a dream. Except it wasn't, today was his birthday he was now officially one year older than Sebastian. He hated it.

"Happy birthday Kurt!" Monroe said as Kurt passed him and though it was a nice sentiment all it did was make Kurt more miserable.

"Thanks Monroe." Kurt replied with a fake smile

"So you got any plans?" Monroe asked as they walked towards the school together, the love struck gaze the jock was throwing the pale boy was not lost on him.

"I'm don't really like to celebrate my birthday, I don't like it when things are all about me." Kurt replied

_It also sucks when your stubborn boyfriend won't even discuss the possibility of him changing you_. Kurt thought bitterly, but shrugged it off when Rachel and Tina once again reminded him it was his birthday.

"Well if you don't want to make it a big deal, I was thinking maybe I could take you to a movie or something." Monroe said with hopeful eyes, just as Kurt was about to turn him down the nicest way possible he was interrupted.

"Sorry Monroe but my family has something special planned for my boyfriend." Sebastian said with a stern glare at the jock one that Monroe returned

"Well if you change your mind"

"He won't bye Monroe"

With that Sebastian had swooped Kurt into his arms and lead him to the school leaving a glaring Monroe behind.

"Sebastian that was rude!" Kurt hissed

"He needs to take a hint, enough about him Happy Birthday babe." Sebastian said with a kiss to my temple and though it was sweet it also just brought up the all the things Sebastian was avoiding talking about.

"Don't remind me okay?"

"Why? You ask me your birth is something to celebrate, it gave me you." Sebastian answered honestly and full of love

"Well my aging isn't something to be celebrated."

"Babe I'm 109 years old you have a ways away from worrying about that shit, oh this is fucking great" Sebastian hissed glaring at the front of the school

"What's wrong?"

"You have a visitor, or I prefer to think of him as a stalker, whatever he's over there."

Sebastian pointed to the front of the school where none other than Blaine Anderson stood, looking through the crowds of approaching students clearly trying to find Kurt in the sea of bodies. The thing that caught Kurt off guard was Blaine had definitely been lifting weights in the time they hadn't seen each other. His body while slim before was now muscular and firm, he almost looked like a different person. The only thing that gave this person away as Blaine Anderson was the gelled hair, the bowtie and the way his whole face lit up at the sight of Kurt.

"Kurt, finally!"

"Blaine, what the hell did you do? Don't tell me I already know you couldn't wait to grow so you're on steroids."

"Very funny, it's called filling out. Anyway it's your birthday and since you're such a shit about people spending money on you I got you this."

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled a dream catcher out of his bag, smiling at the memory of them as children believing that they could actually catch bad dreams.

"They say they catch bad dreams you know?" Blaine asked with a smirk

"I know, thanks I love it"

They shared a hug but it was as Blaine went stiff in the embrace that he knew he was staring Sebastian down. Before he knew it Blaine had pulled away.

"Sorry gotta run, but come by the house soon okay? Cooper's back and he desperately wants to see you."

"Cooper's back?! Well then I will be there within the week. I'll give you call."

"Sounds good, bye Kurt happy birthday."

With that Blaine turned and left. Seconds later Sebastian's arm was back around his waist and was once again leading them into the school.

"Why does he get to give you presents and I don't?"

"I have nothing to give you back Sebastian, that's why."

It was then that Sebastian stopped them and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss one that the human instantly returned. They stayed that way till Kurt needed to breathe and when they pulled away Sebastian had a look of despair and hurt in his eyes.

"You don't ever say that again, ever, you give me everything by breathing."

Before Kurt could respond Quinn and Sawyer had popped out of no where.

"Happy Birthday!" Quinn said excitedly making Kurt embarrassed at the attention he was getting

"Quinn, keep it down!"

"Oh whatever, you're coming to our place around 7pm got it?"

Quinn gave him her look that said don't argue it's happening before handing him a wrapped present.

"I've seen you open it, and you love it!"

With that she made her way down the hall leaving Kurt, Sebastian and Sawyer standing there dumbfounded. It wasn't until Sawyer spoke that Kurt was brought out of his daze

"Happy Birth"

"Don't you even try."

Sawyer laughed playfully before pulling Kurt from Sebastian's arms and leading him to their shared class. Even though he pretended to laugh at all Sawyer's jokes he couldn't shake that feeling.

_IT WAS ONLY A DREAM_

"Is that Will in that picture?" I asked Sebastian as we stopped in front of the painting Sebastian stiffened at the portrait.

"Yes, that's the Volturi he is with, their our royalty. That's the leader Aro and that's Marcus and Caius they also have several followers. Will was with them for a couple years but left due to difference of opinion"

"What do you mean?"

Before Sebastian could explain Quinn and Brittany were ushering them into the living room were everyone was waiting with gifts all around. Emma was the first to approach pulling the human into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kurt, sorry I tried to reign Quinn in."

It was then that a flash of a camera went off and Kurt turned to find Quinn grinning with said camera in her hand.

"Don't give me that look these are memories!"

Before Kurt had time to think Santana was handing him a gift and smiling softly.

"It's a scarf so you should love it."

"Thanks I'm sure I will"

Kurt gave the girl a hug before struggling to open the package. It happened so fast, one moment Kurt was tearing at the paper, the next he had a paper cut, the next he was being thrown into a wall and breaking a vase next to the wall that cut his hand worse than before. The next Sawyer was being dragged from the room and the others left quietly behind him, Sebastian was staring at him with shame and hurt in his eyes as Will helped him up and lead him to his office.

After Will had stitched him up and he had given a small goodbye to Emma he was being driven home by a silent Sebastian. He stayed quiet the whole way home no matter how many times Kurt tried to get him to talk or look at him to which he would do neither. When they finally pulled up to Kurt's house the human reached over and gave them vampire a kiss of the cheek but Sebastian didn't even acknowledge it.

"Sebastian what happened with Sawyer was nothing. It was an accident you can't protect me from everything, illness and old age are a good example of that."

Instead of answering Sebastian ran at vampire speed and opened Kurt's door. Once the human was out the vampire tried to walk back to the driver's side but Kurt stopped him.

"It's still my birthday, there is something you can give me."

Sebastian only nodded.

"Kiss me, please."

With that their lips met and the passion held in that kiss was the most incredible feeling Kurt had ever felt. He only hoped Sebastian felt it to.

The days following the accident were complete hell for Kurt. The Schuester's weren't at school and they were avoiding his calls. It wasn't a fun week but Kurt felt maybe it was getting better when he found Sebastian waiting for him at his house after school. Before Kurt could move Sebastian was opening his door and offering his hand.

"Come take a walk with me."

Taking his hand somehow felt wrong, the feelings of love weren't in them it was just a hand. Sebastian's whole attitude was concerning he wasn't talking again just walking until they made it as far as the vampire wanted to go. He spoke the minute they stopped walking.

"We have to leave, people are noticing Will not aging."

"I have to think of something to tell my family."

Kurt's response was met by a blank face, and somehow Kurt felt a horrible feeling sink in. He only prayed he was wrong. He wasn't

"When I say we I mean my family and myself Kurt"

Kurt's heart shattered and he started feeling the hurt affect him. He knew he was about to break down in front of Sebastian but he couldn't stop it.

"Don't, don't do this what happened with Sawyer was nothing."

Sebastian turned and glared at Kurt, a glare Kurt hadn't seen in the vampire's eyes since the first day Kurt sat by him in Chemistry.

"Your fucking right it was nothing, nothing compared to what can happen to you if you stay with me, don't you see Kurt you don't belong in my world!"

Kurt felt himself grow angry at those words and instantly lashed out.

"I belong with you, I'm fucking coming!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO COME!"

Kurt felt like Sebastian had just slapped him, or better yet punched him in the stomach. Those words alone shattered the humans heart and he could the pain stabbing at what was left.

"You don't want me?" Kurt whispered as the tears began to pool in his eyes

"No Kurt, but can you promise me something don't do anything"

Sebastian was cut off by the slap to the face Kurt's palm sent across his face. The vampire was then met by a very angry and hurt Kurt Hummel.

"Promise you something? You're leaving me here alone because you're to much of a coward to fight for this, you promised me you wouldn't do this and here you are doing it! Fuck you, I don't owe you shit."

Kurt spat

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you, I should never of let this happen."

"Well it fucking did because it was meant to, we're meant to be together. Is it the fucking soul thing? Take it I don't fucking want it I just want you!"

Kurt's words were babbled between sobs and it killed the vampire to know he couldn't comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, I really am, please take care of yourself."

With that Sebastian was gone, there was no sign of him ever being there and though Kurt screamed for him to come back he was met by silence. The pain in his heart became to much and the human fell to the ground and stayed there, for how long he didn't know.

When he woke up he realized he was being carried by a man, a shirtless man and as he was about to panic the moon caught the man's face and Kurt was met with the face of someone he cared for deeply.

"Cooper?"

The man caring him turned his attention to Kurt and realizing he was awake he smiled and began walking again.

"You scared the shit out of us, I mean who takes a nap in the woods?" Cooper asked with amusement before Kurt could respond his family was surrounding him and giving him love and attention. What they didn't know is their effort was lost on Kurt, because he had no reason to love anymore, his love had left him and he was left to rot.

AN: Okay there is chapter 1, chapter 2 will be up sometime next week!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Well here we are the chapter I was dreading. Of course this is the one where Sebastian shatters Kurt's heart and leaves him, lots of angst in this chapter, just warning you. PLEASE REVIEW!

**CHARACTER GUIDE:**

**Kurt= Bella**

**Sebastian = Edward**

**Blaine = Jacob **

**Burt = Charlie**

**Carol = Renee **

**Finn = His own character**

**Rachel = Jessica**

**Tina = Angela**

**Mike = Eric**

**Artie = Tyler**

**Santana = Rosalie – Brittany's mate**

**Quinn= Combo Rosalie/Alice – she has a husband who will be an Original Character named Sawyer.**

**Sawyer (Alex Pettyfer) = Jasper/Emmett combo – Quinn's mate**

**Mercedes = Alice – Sam's Mate**

**Lauren = Another Rosalie – Puck's mate**

**Brittany = Another Emmett – Santana's mate**

**Puck = Emmett – Lauren's mate**

**Sam = Jasper – Mercedes Mate**

**Will = Carlisle, Emma's Mate**

**Sue = Billy Black**

**Sue = Billy Black**

**Thad = Seth**

**Wes = Paul**

**Hunter = Another Seth type **

**David = Jared**

**Jeff = Another Embry type **

**Cooper = Sam (yeah he took over) He wasn't a character when I started the first fic so Sam was Sam but now Cooper has taken over and Sam has moved away. **

**Trent = Embry**

**Nick = Quill**

**Sugar = Leah**

**Sunshine = Emily**

**LAURENT, VICTORIA, ARO, CAIUS and MARCUS are all played by the actors who portrayed them in the movie. Other Volturri roles below:**

**Kitty = Jane **

**Chandler = Alec**

**Brody = Felix **

**Adam = Demetri **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER CASTING:**

**MONROE CHAMBERS (Joshua Bowman) – He will be taking the role of Mike as Kurt's human suitor, though like Mike he will mainly be a background character who shows up every so often. **

**Also there is of course my original vamp character:**

**SAWYER (Alex Pettyfer) – he's Quinn's mate and though he hasn't had a huge role in the story so far he as well as the other Smythe's will start to be featured more prominently from here on out.**

**YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE (CH.3: It Shatters The Heart)**

Four months that's how long it had been since Kurt's heart had been shattered and he had been left alone to pick up the pieces. The only problem was he didn't see anyone worth picking up the pieces for. Instead he sank into a deep depression and only functioned when it was called for which for him was really only school. Yet even though he was forced to go to the place where he met the guy who stole and then broke his heart by his father his friends at first seemed to give him space mostly in understanding and by request of Finn. That space however just forced Kurt to drift further and further away from them, he barely spoke to them at school and he hadn't done anything outside of school with any of them in months. He hadn't even gone to see Blaine or take his calls. Though that certainly didn't stop the boy from calling him, at least ten times every day for the past four months. Kurt just didn't have the energy to care that he was being rude and no one seemed to want to call him out on it. Well no one except his father who was waiting for him when he got home with Carole with a stern look on his face.

"Kurt come here, we need to talk."

Burt's voice left no attempt at argument, so the boy made his way towards his parents sat down and instantly got news he didn't want. News that made him instantly defensive.

"We want you to go live with Mamaw Belle in New York, in fact I insist you go."

"You want me to leave?"

"Kurt, of course we don't want you to leave, but staying here isn't doing you any good" Carole said softly

"Kurt you love New York, and you love spending time with your grandmother, go to New York, make some new friends, try to move past this please." Burt pleaded to his son

"I'm not leaving, you can't make me!"

Kurt tried to flee the room but Burt instantly had his hysterical son in his arms and holding there, making sure not to let his son slip out of his arms.

"Kurt, he isn't coming back, buddy I'm scared for you ever since he left you just become a stranger to me. I don't know what else to do."

Kurt stared at the genuine concern his father and Carole were directing towards him and he knew he wouldn't get his way like this. It was time to try a different approach, hopefully one that worked.

"I'm well aware of that dad, but I love this place, I love the friends I've made here. Please let me stay."

"Kurt, you haven't seen any of your friends in months, not even Blaine who calls here every day trying to get a hold of you."

"That's going to change! I promise I've made plans to go to a movie with Rachel in Port Angeles tomorrow night, I swear."

Burt and Carole stared at their son with suspicion in their eyes but after Kurt convinced Rachel to go they let up and dropped the whole New York thing. Though Rachel questioned why he suddenly wanted to hang out again, and said he was crazy for giving New York up for Forks but she dropped it when he changed the subject to how her and Finn had been doing. As they finished talking about personal things they both agreed that they were in the mood to see the new zombie movie that had just come out and had made plans to go see it with Tina.

Before Kurt knew it he was sitting in the movie with Tina and Rachel on either side of him and both girls covering their eyes. Though Kurt usually wasn't into these kind of movies, he also found that he couldn't look away. He found a resemblance in the movie to himself and no it wasn't one of the humans trying to survive the zombie apocalypse it was the zombie itself. He was just like him, his heart had grown cold and dead inside, and he just felt lifeless. This is what Sebastian had left of him. A shell of who he used to be and he couldn't help but get angry at the vampire and his family for doing what they promised they wouldn't. Finally it was time to leave and the girls started to lead Kurt to a restaurant nearby Rachel chewing him out for his selection in movies.

"Why the hell did you want to see that? What was pleasurable about any of it?"

"I thought it was good, just really scary." Tina butted in trying to defend Kurt

"Whatever, I am not one for those movies, I like musicals and romance not death."

The two girls continued their debate of the movie and the trio made it across the street but as soon as they did something or someone caught Kurt's eye. There standing a few feet away were bikers, just hanging outside a bar and laughing with each other. Normally Kurt wouldn't have given this any thought but one of them looked very, very familiar. As he continued to stare he was sure it was the leader of the men whom attacked him last year, the ones Sebastian nearly killed. Yet instead of feeling any kind of fear Kurt felt drawn to this guy, he knew it wasn't smart and the fact that Rachel and Tina were calling out for him to stop should've stopped him but it didn't. It wasn't until he was just a few steps away that he jumped in shock with who appeared before him. There standing right in front of Kurt and blocking his path to the bikers was Sebastian.

"_Stop Kurt, turn around."_ He pleaded

It was then that Kurt was noticed by the man, and he instantly got a huge grin on his face and he eyed Kurt's body up and down clearly liking what he saw. It was then that Kurt not only noticed that this man wasn't the man he thought he was, he was a kid that had to be maybe six years older than Kurt and the bar they were standing in front of was a gay bar.

"Hey babe, you looking for some fun?" The guy asked him with a seductive smile

"_Please go back to Rachel and Tina, please do this for me." _Sebastian begged but Kurt only rolled his eyes and walked through him ignoring the pain of his former lover disappearing again.

"I don't owe you anything." Kurt hissed but just to test a theory he walked up to the man with his own smile.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"I'll be whoever you want me to babe, so how about a ride?"

The guy held out a helmet one that Kurt instantly accepted before getting behind the man and looping his arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight!"

With that they were taking off down the street and with each second Sebastian kept appearing beside Kurt, on the side walk as they drove past, and finally right in the middle of the street exactly were the bike was heading. They were going to hit him, whether Kurt was mad he didn't want him hurt.

"Stop, stop, stop!"

The man instantly slowed the bike down before ultimately stopping. Apologizing to the guy, one that the guy brushed off before giving Kurt his number and telling him to call him if he was around Kurt was headed back to the girls. As he approached he instantly knew Rachel was pissed while Tina just looked worried.

"Hey, so what the hell was that?" Rachel demanded as the trio began walking to the restaurant again before Kurt could talk Rachel was speaking again.

"Are you insane? That guy could've been a complete psycho. I could see it now my first time my name is in the papers it's because you've gone and got yourself killed, really Kurt how would that look?"

"Rachel, back off." Tina snapped and Rachel huffed before storming into the restaurant leaving Kurt and Tina alone.

"She's really mad isn't she?" Kurt asked and the Asian girl only gave him a sympathetic look

"She'll get over it, but seriously Kurt what was that?"

"A rush, that's what it was Tina, a rush."

When Kurt got home he typed an e-mail to Quinn, one he knew she wouldn't get.

_**Quinn, I saw Sebastian tonight. Am I going crazy? I can deal with that. If a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, then I'll go looking for it.**_

Three days later Kurt was at work when he over heard two of his co-workers talking about something they saw in the woods when they were camping that weekend.

"I'm telling you, it was a wolf man." Parker said as he started folding clothes next to Nolan, these were two of Kurt's favorite co-workers and were starting to become good friends.

"Dude, that thing was to fucking big to be a wolf." Nolan replied

"What are you guys talking about?"

Kurt's question made them both turn to him and start their story of how while they were in the woods they saw something that appeared to be a wolf but was as big as a house. It was also pitch black and it was slightly foggy so they couldn't be positive of what it was. Whatever it was it caught their attention as Kurt had to hear theories of what this mystery creature was for the next four hours.

Two days after that Kurt was driving his father's 2012 Ford Super Chief pick-up truck as his BMW was in the shop for an oil change and check up when he noticed something he knew Sebastian never approved of. There in a yard across the street were two broken down motorcycles with a for sale sign in front of both of them. After realizing that Sebastian would be pissed that he was riding one he instantly drove up to the house and got to check the motorcycles. When he was pleased to see that they were fixable he was about to make his way to the house when a voice called out to him.

"You interested in the bikes?" A man in his forties asked as he walked up to Kurt and stopped right in front of him.

"Absolutely, how much?"

An hour later Kurt was pulling up to Sue Sylvester's house and wasn't even out of the car before Blaine was running out the house with a huge smile on his face. Once again Kurt was taken back by the muscular form that was now Blaine, he didn't have much time to take him in before Blaine's arms were around him and spinning him off his feet causing him to laugh.

"Hey stranger, where the fuck have you been?" Blaine demanded with a laugh of his own before finally setting the pale boy down on his feet and pulling out of the embrace.

"I've been dealing with some stuff, but I brought you a present as a sorry for my absence"

Kurt's response instantly got Blaine excited who when he saw the tarp covering the bed of the truck ran over and yanked it off, letting out a shout of surprise at the bikes.

"Scrap metal, real nice gift Kurt."

"They're not scrap, they can be fixed and I know you still have your mechanics license so who better to help me than my best friend?"

It was as the word's left Kurt's mouth that Blaine was once again hugging him, this time more intimately, they stayed like that till Blaine's words brought them out of their state.

"I've missed you so fucking much, you have no idea. Of course I'll help."

"I missed you too Blaine, I really did. You're sure you want to mess with them, they probably cost more to fix than they're worth but I just thought we would have fun with this."

"Well it's completely reckless and pretty stupid."

Blaine's words disappointed Kurt but before he could respond Blaine was pulling both bikes off the truck with surprising strength and taking them to the garage.

"Which means fuck yeah I'm in, come on best friend let's do this."

"Thank you so much Blaine."

With that the two boys got the bikes in the garage and began working on them. It was three hours later that their work was interrupted by Blaine's friends Nick and Hunter who showed up to hang out with Blaine and were pleasantly surprised to see Kurt there.

"Kurt you remember Nick, and this is Hunter."

"Hi it's nice to meet you Kurt, I have A LOT about you." Hunter said with a teasing tone

"Nice to meet you too Hunter, Nick good to see you again."

"Not as good as it is for Blaine I am sure." Nick teased as well

"What's going on? What's with the teasing?" Kurt's question made the two boys laugh and Blaine to turn bright red.

"Blaine's being going on and on about you for the past few months, so tell us Kurt are you really his boyfriend?"

Hunter's question caught Kurt off guard, and clearly made Blaine uncomfortable. Realizing that maybe Blaine had made some things up Kurt decided to play it down rather than dismiss it all together.

"We hang out a lot, and we're friends who knows where it will go from there."

Kurt's answer got a surprised gasp from Blaine and a shocked expression on Hunter and Nick's faces. Kurt took pride in knowing he had fooled the boys and decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"So you guys have girl or boyfriends?"

With the embarrassed look on their faces and Blaine's booming laughter Kurt realized he had them, and only after they shook it off did the laugh along with Blaine. Hours went by and Kurt was really enjoying their company, he had a feeling Hunter may have had a crush on him the way he kept checking him out when he was sure Kurt wouldn't notice. It was hours later that all of them were sleeping in Blaine's basement after grabbing the hidden booze and becoming fairly wasted. This was a good night, the first good night Kurt had in a very long time. Kurt also manages not to dream the horrific dreams he had been having for months, ones that left him screaming in the dark. He was thrilled to find they were gone, and instead he dreamt of things that brought him happiness.

The next morning Kurt awoke to someone tapping him on the nose and when he realized the person wasn't giving up he opened one eye to find the smiling face of Cooper Anderson.

"Morning gorgeous, sorry for waking you up I was just too happy to see you here."

"Cooper, I'm happy to see you too, I missed you guys."

"We missed you more, seriously Kurt I come back to reconnect with Aunt Sue, Blaine and my other little brother from another mother only to find him ignoring us."

"Cooper it wasn't like that." Kurt pleaded with the older boy to know that he was telling the truth and when he really started to get upset Cooper brought him into his arms and held him tight.

"I know it's not Kurt, we know you were going through some stuff, I just wished you realized you didn't have to go through it alone."

"I know that now, I'm sorry it took me so long. I love you Cooper."

"I love you too I always will." Cooper assured him

Hours later Blaine's house was full of his friends, ones that Kurt knew and was quickly reconnecting with. There was Thad, Wes, David, Jeff, Trent, Hunter and Nick as well as Cooper and Sue had invited Burt, Carole and Finn over as well for a dinner at the house. Though everyone was very nice to Kurt the pale boy noticed a deep since of tension between Blaine and Sam, Wes, David, Jeff and Trent. Kurt noticed that while Blaine was warm and welcoming with Thad, Hunter, Nick and his family he was very cold with Sam, Wes, David, Jeff and Trent in fact Kurt caught Blaine glaring at the five of them more often than not and Cooper just staring at his brother in sadness.

The conversation flowed freely through the table but Blaine only answered some people, and ignored the others. When Cooper had announced that he was seeing a girl named Sunshine it was like Cooper had announced that he hated gay people based on Blaine's reaction. The usually dapper boy sent a glare so intense and so full of hate that Kurt couldn't not question him about it later. He figured some of Blaine's anger was based off his friendship with Thad whose sister Sugar was Cooper's ex. Sure Sugar was still in high school but no one cared due to Cooper being only five years older and how in love the two seemed, that love must've changed if Cooper was now with this Sunshine.

After dinner Burt announced that they needed to head home giving Kurt no chance to question Blaine about his attitude towards his brother and his friends. Once again when Kurt got home he opened another e-mail and began typing.

_**Quinn, you have no idea how much I wish I knew your real address so I knew this was getting to you. I wish I could tell you about Blaine, truth is he makes me feel so much better, and by better I mean alive. It's almost as if the more time I spend with Blaine the more the hole Sebastian left in my heart is healing, at least for now. I still love him more than anything and all of you, I miss you. **_

The next afternoon as Kurt paid for his lunch he realized that he needed to reconnect with his friends. To his surprise Monroe has started to sit with them and when Kurt makes his way over and asks to join them Monroe instantly makes room right by him for Kurt to sit. For the most part the lunch is going well. Monroe, Tina, Mike and Artie instantly bring him up to speed, telling him all he has missed it's only Rachel that seems like she isn't ready to fully forgive Kurt. Just then Tina brought everyone's attention to her with her announcement.

"So I was in the woods with Mike and his family, and I swear I saw this huge black creature it was so scary!"

"Tina please, there is no way you saw something like that." Rachel said dismissively with everyone agreeing with her, it was the way Rachel dismissed Tina that pissed Kurt off and made him take action.

"Well, if it's so impossible then why did Parker and Nolan say they saw something almost exactly like that when they were in the woods?"

His response caused several reactions, Monroe instantly agreed with Kurt while Mike and Artie said it could be possible. Rachel still seemed unconvinced and Finn just looked bored. As soon as lunch was over Tina grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, but don't worry I'm back now."

"I'm glad, who knew a year ago today I would be meeting one of my best friends?"

With that the duo walked to their separate classes. Tina's words stuck with Kurt it had been a year, a year today that he and his family showed up in Forks. Though the pain of losing Sebastian is always tearing at his heart he seems to think that maybe he could find a way to deal with it and try again.

AN: THERE IS CHAPTER 3, **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE! Chapter 4 will be up sometime later this week or early next week. Also please check out my other fics that I am working on. The summaries are below. PLEASE REVIEW.**

The Social Ladder (Kurtbastian): Kurt is captain of the Cheerio's but treats everyone with kindness. His jock boyfriend Blaine does not. Despite that they love each other, Blaine cheating changes that. Now Kurt finds comfort in the last place he thought to look in his English partner and McKinley's biggest nerd Sebastian Smythe. (CHAPTERS 1-6 OUT)

What The Hell (Glee/KUNTER): Kurt is a famous Hollywood actor who after finds his boyfriend cheating on him decides to live his life a little differently, he just needs some help. Enter Kurt's new co-star Hunter Clarington a wild party boy who instantly sets his sights on Kurt. As they embark on a journey of parties, sex, and just plain old fun both find that they have found more than fun they've found love. (Kurt/Hunter) (CHAPTER 1-2 OUT BY TOMORROW)

A New Start (Glee/Teen Wolf): Kurt Hummel has just transferred to his cousin Lydia's school after losing his brother Finn to a car accident, and needing something new that doesn't constantly remind him of the pain of losing his brother. Only to find more danger and secrets surrounding his new friends/school than his old one. Kurt deals with these new developments along with a growing crush on Ethan a boy who has his own secrets. (Kurt/Ethan) (CHAPTERS 1-2 OUT BY TOMORROW)


End file.
